Austin And Ally RANDOM!
by Sogie123
Summary: Austin, Ally, and the rest of the gang do random! Dez is twerking, Austin is making out, and Ally... is BORINGGG. If you want a laugh, and want a funny fanfic, this is the fanfic for you! (i stink i summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM FANFIC! Hey wassup my peeps, making a random Austin and Ally fanfic, so enjoy! No chapters just a story. Oh yea, review for a KP and DP fanfic! **

Austin groaned. He was _bored._ Ally was writing in her book, as Austin snuck behind her. He poked her, hoping for a reaction. Nothing. "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally,Ally,Ally,Ally." He muttered. She glared. "WHAT?" she screeched. He grinned. "Hi." He said. Ally grunted. "Let's do something. I'm bored." He begged. Ally rolled her eyes. "Go hang out with Dez." she mumbled. Austin grunted. "He said he was busy. And Trish isn't here." He said. Ally sighed, putting down her book. "What do you want to do?" she asked, finally. Austin grinned. Ally raised an eyebrow. "What are you-" before she could answer, he smashed his lips into hers. She yelped. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't stop. She gave up trying to get him off. He stole her first kiss.

When they parted, he slapped him. He groaned. "Why would you do that?" he whined. "Excuse me? You forced a kiss on me! What did you expect?" she asked, angrily. He grinned. "I was bored." He said. She rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were red. "Did you like it though?" he asked, smirking. She glared and threw a pillow at him. "Let's find Dez…" she muttered. They both went to the practice room. Dez was twerking on the wall. "DEZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ally screamed. Dez fell over. He was wearing a tight tank top, showing his fat rolls. His chunky legs were in tight while leggings, and his hair was in bunches. "I'm being Miley Cyrus." He said. They both rolled their eyes. "I'm bored, so what do you thimk we should do?" Austin asked. Dez stood there for a while, and an idea came upon his thuck small head. He ripped off his shirt, showing his mobs. He grabbed a microphone. "DRUNK IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he screamed Ally quickly shoved him out a window. "SO what do you wanna do now?' She asked. Austin shrugged, but then got an idea. HE quickly took off his shirt. "AUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ally screeched,blushing furiously. He looked up, a chuckled. "Relax, Ally. We can just go swimming at the pool."

What did you think I was doing?" he said, smirking. Ally's jaw dropped, and she raced out of the room, with Austin laughing.

When they arrived at the pool, Ally was in her red swimsuit.?"Ooh, SEXAYYY!" Austin sang. Ally froze, and punched him in the stomach. He gasped in pain. Dez was running naked around the pool. "PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" people screamed. "Bubble butt, bubble bubble bubble butt." He sang, and drowned in his own urine. Austin rolled his eyes. Trish was busy licking whip cream off a dog, until Ally came over. "What's up Trish?" Ally asked, casually. Trish looked up, with her four chins jiggling. "Oh, nothing Ally. Just licking whip cream off my boyfriend, Doge." (Look up Doge it's a meme)" Ally nodded, and grew wings, jumping into the pool. Under the water, Ally realized she couldn't swim. She tried swimming back on surface, but she was in the deep end. "She felt someone grab her. Was it God? She was back up surface, coughing up sprinkles and mustard. It was Austin! "Oh Austin, thank-" before she could answer, Austin soft lips touched her. But she didn't push him away. She deepened the kiss. When they parted, Ally slapped Austin to Alaska. "Perv." She muttered, turning into a duck and eating Trish.

**TADAAAA! RANDOM! Hope you liked it. I made this mostly for Auslly fans. Well, goodbye!**


	2. YAY

**People seem to like this story, so I making more chapters! Well, I just drank my soda, so I'm hyped! ENJOYYY! **

Ally sobbed. Dez was dead. HE ate a seagull, that happened to have butt cancer. She had to go to Momo City to find a way to bring him a cure. Meanwhile, Austin was wearing a poptart outfit. "NYAN NYAN NYAN!" he screamed. Ally threw a potato at him. He died. "What am I going to do?" Ally thought. She quickly jumped on her naked mole rat, Rufus. He flew her to Momo City. She saw a dancing gorilla holding the antidote. "HEY GORILLA GIMME THAT I NEED IT!" she screeched. It flung poo at her. She ate it, rubbing an Austin Moon doll on its special area. It died and dropped the antidote. Ally caught it with her twelve buttcheeks and jiggled back to Narnia.

"DEZ I HAVE THE ANTIDOTE!" she screeched. Dez walked over. "Quickly give me the antidote before I go to the Mushroom Kingdom." He whined. Ally shoved the antidote up Dez's butt. He turned into a Teletubbie and her and Ally started making out. Austin gasped. His best friend in the arms of Ally? NOT GOOD. He sat on Dez and he died again. Him and Ally made out for eight years.

Meanwhile, Trish had now eaten all her walrus families. Then everyone Died.

**THE END **

**Hope you liked it! If you want more, REVIEWWWWWW**


End file.
